The relative recoveries of stock strains of Actinomyces viscosus, A. naeslundii and other plaque bacteria were evaluated on CNAC-20, CNAC-20F (Fluoride), FC and GMC media. Representative strains were tested on the recently introduced CFAT medium (Jordan et al). Colony counts were compared with counts from blood agar media. Preliminary studies have been carried out on the recovery of Actinomyces from human and animal plaque.